We Should be Lovers
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: "We should be lovers, Corporal... You're mine, you belong to me...! I won't let anyone else have you... I-I'll kill them!" Ereri. Contains graphic (?) rape. And cursing, because Levi. Yandere-ish!Eren. Top!Eren. Bottom!Levi. Please R&R!


**(EDIT*/ Hey, hey! I actually went and read through and fixed a few grammar/spelling mistakes, yay! I also added an extra paragraph here and there and keep an eye on this fic in the future, 'cause I plan on uploading a second chapter soon!)**

**What kind of sick child stays up all night to write about rape?**

**This is probably going to contain a hell of a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes 'cause I'm tired and only checked through this fic once, and it's probably going to be confusing**

~~~KMD~~~

Levi growled and took another sip of his black coffee, it was late and he was tired- No. Tired was an understatement, Levi was flat out exhausted, but he couldn't sleep until he had finished this paperwork. He sighed and ran a hand through his short, black hair, placing his cup back on the tray, before turning is head to the side and spotting Eren curled up on the chair on the other side of the room, asleep.

Oh.

Right.

He'd forgotten that he told the brat to wait here until he'd finished his paperwork, since he couldn't afford to abandon it for a few minutes to lock the brat in his dungeon cell for the night.

"Oi!" Levi called, picking up a spare pen from his desk and throwing it at the boy, it bounced off of his head and landed on the floor, successfully waking the sleeping titan-shifter, "Brat, I told you not to fall asleep. I'm almost done now, make yourself useful and run down to the kitchen to make me some more coffee, I can trust you with that, can't I? And pick up that pen too."

"Y-yes, sir!" Eren said quickly, standing from the chair and saluting. He searched around on the floor for the pen, finding that it had rolled under the chair, he picked it up and handed it to his Corporal. "I'll be right back, Corporal!" He grabbed the tray and hurried to the door, leaving his shoes, and stepped out into the corridor.

The castle was freezing at night, but there were torches along the walls providing light and a small amount of warmth. Eren still shivered though, and tried walk as fast as possible without dropping the tray and, in turn, smashing the cup.

He managed to get to the kitchen relatively fast and found that it was empty, that was good, it meant that he could make the Corporal's coffee without getting in anyone's way and being slowed down. He poured some water into the kettle, placed it over the stove and paced around the kitchen impatiently as he waited for it to boil, he really didn't want to keep Levi waiting.

He made the coffee and placed the cup back on the tray, hurrying back to the Corporal's office and hoping the coffee wouldn't be cold by time he got there.

Eren stopped in front of the door and shifted from foot to foot nervously. Tonight, he decided, would be the night that he finally confessed his love to his Corporal. He gathered as much confidence as he could before nudging the door open with his foot, "Corporal, I have your coffee." Eren stepped up to Levi's desk and placed the tray down on the wooden surface.

Levi didn't look up from his work and continued writing quickly but neatly, "I just have to sign a few documents and then I'll take you down, feel free to sit while you wait, though I don't see the point when I'm literally only going to take a few more seconds." He used his free hand to grab the cup by the rim and take a small sip of the hot coffee.

"Um... Corporal? C-can I... tell you something?" Eren asked hesitantly, playing with the harness of his maneuver gear.

Levi looked up from his work, piercing silver eyes locked with green and Eren immediately lost what little confidence he had. "Yes, Eren?"

The titan-shifter felt his face heat up in embarrassment and he wanted to look away, but the Corporal kept him pinned with his stare. "I-I-I... u-uh, um... I-I..."

"Jesus Christ, brat, just say it, we haven't got all night." Levi sighed, putting his cup and pen down, finally finished with his paperwork for the night.

"I-I really like you, Corporal!" Eren stuttered, bowing his head and clenching his fists. 'Please accept my love for you Corporal, please, I don't know what I'd do otherwise...' He thought.

Levi's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He certainly wasn't expecting that, an apology maybe? Or something else trivial, but certainly not a confession. Levi couldn't deny that he liked the kid too, he was attractive, and despite being an annoying brat, he was persistent, determined and passionate. But Eren was only fifteen and Levi was thirty-four.

"Eren." Levi said quietly, standing from his chair. "Eren, look at me."

Eren slowly lifted his head, he knew what was coming, but maybe, just maybe, the Corporal would say he liked him too? "Yes, sir?"

The Corporal walked over to Eren and cupped his chin, "Brat... it wouldn't work out, there's nineteen years between us, and you're my subordinate... and there's also the fact that either one of us could die any time we leave these walls... understand?"

Eren nodded, there it was, the rejection. He could hear the pen roll from the Corporal's desk and clatter to floor, or was it his heart shattering...?

The shorter man let out another sigh and moved towards the door, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, "Who is it, Corporal?" The words were so quiet it made Levi wonder if they were even said, or if it was just the wind rustling the leaves of trees.

"What do you mean?" Levi cocked a thin eyebrow in question, turning back to Eren.

The boy's grip tightened and his next words were spoken through gritted teeth, "Who stole your love for me, Corporal? Who has all of your attention, your affection? Who do you care for the way I care for you? Who have you given your heart to?" Eren was looking at Levi now, green eyes filled with so many emotions. Hurt, pain, betrayal, sadness, anger, hate. Eren was trembling and his other hand was clenched in a fist by his side. "We should be lovers, Corporal... You're mine, you belong to me...! I won't let anyone else have you... I-I'll kill them!" His grip tightened further as tears spilled from his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

Eren didn't understand why this hurt so much, why he was so Gad damn pissed that the Corporal didn't like him back. The man wouldn't even have time to think about love right? He must've been too busy with his paperwork and expeditions and keeping an eye on him, so he should've expected the rejection, but he just couldn't help it. _It hurt._

"Eren, that hurts." Levi said, gently trying to tug his arm free.

"Who is it, Corporal?" He repeated, ignoring what the shorter man had said, "Erwin? Mike? Petra? Hanji? Please, tell me who it is! I'll kill them if they try to take you away from me!"

"You're tired, Eren. You aren't thinking straight." Levi tried to tug his arm away again, but his subordinate still didn't let go, "Come on, brat. Let's go."

"No." Eren growled, "Why don't you like me, Corporal? You're always calling me a brat and you never thank me for anything!"

"I never said I didn't like you, Eren." Levi used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent the oncoming headache.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't care about age or rank! You'd be willing to ignore that and take a risk!" The boy cried, letting go of the Corporal's wrist only to shove him against the door, pinning him by his shoulders.

"Ere-" Levi tried, but he was cut off by Eren's lips against his.

"I don't want to hear it, Levi." Eren hissed, taking a hold of Levi's wrist again.

He began walking, tugging Levi along behind him. He opened the door leading to Levi's bedroom and pushed Levi inside, entering after and locking the door behind him. Eren tried to push Levi towards the bed, but the man dug his heels into the ground and refused to budge, "Stop. You're acting like a spoiled child that isn't getting what it fucking wants."

"I said, I don't want to hear it, so shut up." Eren snarled, lifting the shorter man and throwing him over his shoulder. The boy carried Levi over to the bed and threw him down onto it, climbing over him quickly and straddling his hips.

"Stop this, it's insubordination!" Levi growled, pushing at Eren's shoulder. "Get off me."

"I don't care what it is, I won't let any one else have you, Levi! I told you, you're mine!" Eren pinned Levi's hands to the pillow above his head, tangling his fingers with Levi's, and pressed his lips against Levi's again.

Somewhere inside him, Eren knew that this was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, and he didn't want to do it, but... but it just felt so _good_ to have so much control over the Corporal. The man was older, higher in rank, but Eren had power over him, could make the man do as he pleased, and he was willing to take advantage of the opportunity while it was presented to him.

The shorter man struggled, bucking his hips and trying to throw the titan-shifter off. This brat really wasn't going to... rape him, was he? He couldn't, he was still a child for crying out loud, but that didn't stop the fear bubbling up inside Levi, didn't stop the memories surfacing of the dirty old perverts in the underground. He wanted to open his mouth and scream for help, wanted thrash about, escape, he just needed to _get away_, but Eren was stopping him

and Levi suddenly felt claustrophobic.

He was breathing heavily through his nose, but it wasn't enough, he opened his mouth to gasp for air, only to have Eren's tongue shove its way inside. Levi could feel himself start shaking as Eren's tongue explored his mouth, he tried pushing back against Eren's hands, but the fear weakened him, and all he could do was lie there and let out a pathetic whimper.

After what felt like hours, Eren broke away and sat up, panting slightly, a smirk on his face, "Ah, look at you, Corporal."

"This is not consensual, brat, this is rape. Get off of me, that's an order!" Levi tried to glare and throw Eren off again, he really did, but the boy was unaffected and didn't move.

Eren shook his head and the smirk turned into a wide grin, he leaned down again, nose touching his Corporal's, "I think... I think I'm going to disobey this order, Corporal, just this once." He whispered, "Now I'm going to let your hands go, but don't move, I would hate to have to tie you up, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

Levi could practically _hear_ the amusement in his subordinate's voice, this couldn't possibly be the same stuttering mess he was talking to barely half an hour ago.

"Aw, your shaking." Eren crooned, releasing one of Levi's hands so that he could run his fingers through his Corporal's hair. "Don't worry, Corporal, I know you can handle the pain."

"Stop, please..." Levi whimpered, pushing at Eren's shoulder with his free hand.

Fuck, he hated how he sounded right now, hated how he had to resort to begging, hated how Eren managed to do this to him with a few words and touches. He was scared and weak, like a mouse that had been running from a cat, but was now cornered and about to be eaten.

"Stay still, Levi." Eren said quietly, releasing Levi's other hand so that he could begin to undress the trembling man.

Levi turned his head to the side, taking deep breaths to try and calm his shaking, and tried to think of something other than the hands slowly unbuckling the belts of his harness. A plan. He needed a plan, he couldn't just give up and give in now. He'd wait for the titan-shifter to let his guard down and then he'd run, he'd find Erwin and get him to do something about Eren.

He barely felt Eren's hands slip his jacket off of his shoulders, barely felt himself being lifted so his jacket could be removed completely and tossed aside, along with his harness and cravat. Barely felt the fingers of the other unbuttoning his shirt and throwing that away with his other clothes, and then Eren was gently pushing him to lie down again and he didn't fight it. Not yet.

The Corporal let out a gasp when lips found his neck and sucked harshly, his hands moving to grip Eren's shoulders tightly, "Don't- ah...! D-don't do that!"

Eren chuckled and Levi shivered at the warm breath against his skin, "Sensitive here, hm?" A kiss was placed on his throat, and then teeth were sinking into his flesh, and Levi cried out at the pain. Eren licked over the bite as if in apology and kissed the darkening patch of skin, and then he moved to suck and bite more bruises into Levi's neck.

Levi squirmed and buried his fingers in the boy's hair, he bit his bottom lip and tried not to let the moans escape from his throat. He pulled at the hair in his hands, "E-Eren... s-stop, ah! People... people will s-see!"

Eren paused, pulling back slightly, "Let them, I want people to know that you belong to me." He growled lowly and bit at Levi's shoulder, then kissed a trail down to his Corporal's collar bones and left teeth marks and bruises there too.

"I-I don't... I don't belong... t-to anyone...!" Levi clenched his teeth and somehow managed to get a foot between their bodies to kick at Eren's stomach.

Eren cursed as he clutched his stomach, struggling to get some air back in his lungs. "Y-you bastard!"

Levi used his chance to push Eren off and hurry over to the door, but his hands were shaking violently and made it near impossible to grip the lock and turn it, and it made him panic and shake harder. Eren recovered quickly and lunged for his Corporal, "I was going to try and make it less painful and more enjoyable for you, but I don't think you deserve that now."

"Let go of me, Eren!" Levi shouted, thrashing about, trying to pull himself free. He couldn't let this happen, he had to get away. "You're fucking crazy! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Eren smirked, "You're scared of me, aren't you? I can tell." He laughed, "You only have yourself to blame, Levi." The boy pinned the shorter man's hands behind his back and kissed the back of his neck, "This wouldn't be happening right now if you loved me like I loved you." He whispered, breath ghosting across Levi's ear. "Now, I suggest you stop trying to run off and do as I fucking say, OK Corporal?"

"Yes, brat." Levi muttered, dropping his head and letting his shoulders sag in defeat.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you, Levi, speak up." Eren purred.

"Yes, Eren." Levi said slightly louder, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape. This was it, there was no escaping now, all he could was pray that it'd be over quickly.

"Good boy." Eren smiled, patting Levi's ass, "Now go lie down, I'll join you in a moment."

Levi nodded slowly, lying down on his bed and curling into a ball. He just wanted to cry and scream, but he didn't want to appear any weaker to his subordinate, and he didn't want to risk pissing him off any further. What made this whole situation worse was the fact that it was going to happen on Levi's own bed, the place where he'd be sleeping every night and the memories would haunt him every time he closed his eyes.

He looked over and saw that Eren had removed all of his clothes, and was now folding them neatly, as well as Levi's. When he was done, he placed them on a chair in separate piles and turned to Levi. The Corporal almost grimaced in disgust when he saw that the boy was hard.

The titan-shifter climbed onto the bed and crawled over Levi, and Levi slowly turned to lie on his back. Eren tugged Levi's trousers off along with his underwear and discarded the clothing on the floor. Levi looked away and tried to close his legs, but Eren placed his hands behind Levi's knees and pushed them up to the man's shoulders, "Nuh-uh Levi, I want to see everything."

Eren leaned down and kissed the marks he had left earlier, then bit down at the same time he thrust his hips forward, burying his dick in Levi's ass.

"Fuck!" Levi screamed, hands scrabbling to hold onto something. One hand flew to Eren's hair, the other landing on the boy's shoulder, nails digging in and creating small crescent shaped wounds.

"S-shit, Levi!" Eren moaned, pounding into Levi again and again, not giving him time to adjust, "You're s-so tight! Fuck... so good...!"

"E-Eren, it hurts!" Levi cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Stop, ah! P-please, Eren!" The pain was unbearable and he knew he was bleeding, he could hear the wet squelching sound every time Eren thrust inside, and he could feel the droplets of crimson running down his ass cheeks. "Please stop, it h-hurts! Ah! Please, E-Eren, plea-ah! Stop!"

Eren was panting into his neck, and his back was slippery with sweat, making it hard for Levi to hold on properly. The Corporal was writhing under the boy above him, he couldn't bear the pain, he had pretty bad injuries from fighting titans before, but they were nothing compared to this. But then Eren pushed his knees a little further, lifted his ass a little higher and he struck something inside Levi, making him feel a spark of pleasure amongst the agony.

"Ah, there it is." Eren panted, lifting Levi's leg onto his shoulder and reaching his free hand down to start pumping the Corporal's cock, as he continued to hit that same spot. "I'll reward you for your good behaviour."

"No, don't! Ah!" Levi let out a strangled moan, taking a hold of Eren's arm. He didn't want to enjoy this, he couldn't enjoy what Eren was doing to him, there was still so much pain and he was still bleeding, this was still rape. "D-don't m-make me... ah! L-like this!"

Eren kissed Levi's throat softly and then claimed his lips, swallowing the man's moan as his hips and hand moved faster. Levi bit down on Eren's bottom lip to muffle his scream as he came, coating his and Eren's chests with the sticky substance.

Eren smirked as he thrust a few more times and came deep inside Levi's abused ass. He pulled out slowly and then flopped onto his side, panting heavily.

Levi curled up into a tight, trembling ball, back facing Eren, hands covering his face as he sobbed loudly. He flinched when his subordinate ran a hand through his hair, shuffling away, he whimpered shakily, "D-don't touch me, Eren... You don't h-have the right..." He felt the bed shift as the titan-shifter stood and heard the shuffling sound of Eren putting his clothes on, then the door was unlocked, opened and closed gently, and Levi was left alone in his room.

Eren collapsed to the floor as soon as the door closed.

He had just fucking _raped_ Levi, right after saying that he loved the man. What the actual fuck was wrong with him? Why did he do that? What the hell possessed him to do such a thing?

He had worked so hard to gain the Corporal's trust, and now Levi was _scared_ of him.

Fuck.

Eren pushed himself off the floor and tried to calm himself down, _he had to try and fix this_.

In his room, Levi shivered, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, as the tears continued to fall and sobs continued to leave his mouth. He was disgusting, filthy, he wished he could just fall asleep and not wake up. How could he live with himself now? How could he face Eren every day?

The door creaked open slowly and Levi sat up hurriedly, "Fuck off." He growled to who ever it was, trying to keep his voice level, trying not to let the fear and pain show. "I-I don't want to see a-anyone right now." He looked up and saw Eren standing at the foot of the bed, a bowl of water in one hand, a cloth in the other and clean sheets draped over his arm. The Corporal was confused at the sight, but he masked it with a bitter laugh, "Are you back for round two?"

Eren said nothing, just moved to sit beside Levi, setting the bowl in his lap. He dipped the cloth into the water and then reached out to Levi, "Please, let me."

Levi stared at the cloth in Eren's out stretched hand, and then looked up into Eren's ocean coloured eyes. The boys eyes showed the pain, regret and fear he was feeling and Levi decided that maybe he'd give him a chance, even though he was still slightly afraid of Eren and extremely pissed off. He growled lowly, "If this is your way of apologising, you can fuck the hell off. I'm not forgiving you for what you did any time soon."

Eren nodded sadly, "I kinda figured, but at least let me do this, and I'll leave you alone. I'll lock myself up for the rest of the night, and I'll accept whatever punishment is planned for me."

Levi sighed, led back on the bed and allowed Eren to clean his body, hissing in pain when he got to his thighs and ass. Eren moved him to the chair when he was done cleaning him and changed the soiled sheets for fresh ones, then helped his Corporal into a clean shirt and a pair of shorts. He lifted the Corporal back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to Levi's chin, then knelt on the ground in front of his face, "Will you please listen to me, Corporal?"

"I'm tired, Eren, and I fucking hate you for what you did. What makes you think I'd want to listen to the shit you have to say?" Levi growled, eyes still red from the crying he had done.

"Please, Corporal, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me, I was hurt and then I just got so mad, I-I don't expect you to forgive me, and I know that I've ruined any chance that I possibly had with you, but I want you to know that I truly am sorry for what I did, and I'm going to regret making that choice for the rest of my life." Eren explained, eyes on the floor.

"Then prove it." Levi said.

"Corporal?"

"Prove to me that you're fucking sorry, and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider forgiving you." Levi shuffled over to the other side of the bed and lifted the blanket, "You can't fucking lock yourself in your own cell, and you don't even know where the keys are. Get in, you can start proving yourself by staying on your side of the bed and keeping your hands to your fucking self, if you even think about touching me again, humanity is going to have to find a new hope." He threatened, but the threat lost its edge when he yawned, rolled over and curled up.

A smile tugged at the corners of Eren's lips and he slipped under the covers next to Levi, "I'm really sorry, Corporal..." He whispered, "Thanks for giving me a chance... You can trust me, I won't fail you..."

"Go the fuck to sleep, brat, I'm still tired and pissed off at you."

"Good night, Corporal."

"_Good night, Eren..._"

~~~KMD~~~

**I'm going to go sit in the bin and hope the bin men won't question why I'm there and just throw me in the truck with the rest of the rubbish.**

**My next fic is probably gonna contain a lot of Mike/Levi feels, depends on what fic I feel like writing really...**


End file.
